True LOve
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: House is dreaming… about Cuddy. Stacy gets really pissed. She should be... she can't compete with true love. House dreams about what he couldn't tell. He finally confrots his feelings. Pure Fun. One-shot, Huddy. It's kinda funny, please R & R.


Summary: House is dreaming… about Cuddy. Stacy gets really pissed. Pure Fun. One-shot, Huddy.

.

It's pure fun, I wrote it during Biology… for some reason it was much better than learning about Atom and Ions… and the rest which I don't seem to remember. Lol. I hope you like it.

xx

.

_**House POV:**_

"She left me. Stacy left me. I couldn't believe it! Actually I could, but that wasn't the point. It was why she broke up with me. I want to tell you why I am here. Why she kicked me out!" I told my own and only.

_Flashback: Day 1._

"_you talk in your sleep, Greg." Stacy told me as we woke up, a little bit annoyed. _

"_Really? Did I say anything interesting?" I asked sarcastically. _

"_Actually you did. You said: "I love you". She told me, putting her hands on her hips. _

"_And that's a bad thing?" I asked her, sensing that she didn't tell me the whole story. _

"_You said: I love you Lisa!" Greg!!" She yelled angrily. _

"_I was sleeping; I had no action what so ever about what I was saying. Sue my brain!" I exclaimed. _

_She would hopefully forget it, but I certainly won't. _

_Day 2:_

"_GREG!" a scary voice woke me up. _

"_What?!" I asked Stacy, pissed by the way she woke me up. _

"_You talked again!" She screamed._

"_What did I say? Did I say I love you Lisa again?" I ask. _

"_NO, worst! You said, "will you marry me Lisa Cuddy?"!!!" _

_I swallowed hard. _

'_God, I wish that were true.' I thought to myself. _

"_Well I was sleeping, she couldn't respond." I said, half mocking her. _

"_Ahhh!" She yelled aggravated. _

_Day 3: _

_SLAP. _

"_What the hell!" I yelled at her, after putting my hand to my cheek where she had slapped me. _

"_What did I do this time?!" I asked. _

"_You yelled!" she told me._

"_You said, Fuck Me Lisa!" she said to me, pissed off as hell. _

_I was silent, my eyes threatening to pop out of my head. _

"_tell me Greg, what compelled you to say that to her?" she asked. _

_I couldn't respond. _

"_Have you gone deaf?" Stacy asked me. _

_I certainly wasn't deaf, but I've lost my voice. _

_She let it go, but she will never be able to forget this. _

_Day 4:_

"_Holy Shit Greg!" Stacy said to me, sighing. _

"_What know?" I asked._

"_You moaned! You had an orgasm in your sleep!"_

_I almost busted out laughing. _

"_Well, she's that good!" I told Stacy, just to annoy her. _

'_This was going to be fun.' I thought to myself._

_Day 5: _

"_I have no idea what's going on in your brain, Greg, but you have a serious problem and it's starting to get on my nerves. _

"_What did I say this time?" I asked, curious. _

"_You said, I'm glad that I'm going to be a father Lise!" _

_I chuckled slightly. _

"_I didn't actually have sex with her. Well I did but that was 20 years ago… Shame. But who knows I could have been talking about your child!" I told her. _

"_I'm not pregnant!" She exclaimed. _

"_Oh, I would have sworn, you're so hormonal! Wait…, you are going through menopause!" I said. _

"_I am not!" She defended herself. _

"_It's okay, Stacy, you can tell me the truth!" I mocked her, faking a sob. _

"_I can't take this anymore!" she screeched. _

"_It's okay. Menopause happens to everybody, eventually, Honey!" I teased her once more. _

"_I'm not talking about that!" She shouted. _

"_Ohh right. Are you disappointed that you're not pregnant?!" I teased her once again. _

"_NOOO!! Oh my god, you are so exasperating!"_

"_Why is it because I get better sex when I'm asleep? Coming from the love of my life?" I said to her, immediately shutting up after hearing my own words after they came out of my mouth. _

"_Maybe, but that's not the point!" she said. _

"_Then what is? Is it the fact that I've never loved you as much as I love her?!" I told her, losing my temper. _

"_How can you still love her?" she asked, at the edge of tears._

"_First True love, really does stick to its meaning. She's the first and probably the last person I will ever truly love in my whole life." I admitted, tried of lying. _

"_Go away, I don't care what you do, go to her house, to a strip club, call Wilson, get drunk, just get out of here!" She demanded. _

"_Will do!" I said, glad that I was out of there._

_End of flashback. _

"_that's how I ended up here." I told Lisa, getting into a better position sitting on her couch._

_She was shocked, I could tell. _

"_Lisa, I don't know if you are ready or anything. But I know that I have deep feelings for you and I want to have a relationship with you._

"_Greg, are you sure about this?" She asked._

"_I've never been so sure in my life." I told her, stroking her cheek. _

"_Yes." She said._

_That's the only thing I needed to hear. _

_It was the start of something new. _

_New, doesn't really lasts, but I was hoping for this to last. _

_She was the shining light of ye life. _

_And so the light will never turn off. _

_The candle will never burn down. _

_Love glistens forever…_

_._

_I hope you like this one-shot. I would love to have your thoughts about it. Please review :D_


End file.
